


The Things Your Not Quite Sure Of

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy AU, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I plan to remedy this, M/M, This ship needs less angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, no duel, no really why did I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your not sure how you got here, from friends to enemies to your not quite sure what , but it's okay because he's here, and so are you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Your Not Quite Sure Of

Your not really sure how you got here, Albus asleep at his desk, surrounded by books, and working together again. You think about the cold winter night you had a knock on your door and huddled in his cloak was Albus, you can vaguely remember him saying something about no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hate you, and he wanted to work at achieving The Greater Good. You don't remember any details, but it was a start, you think. Your glad that Albus is back, you didn't want to do this without him, not really. It's not perfect, far from it in fact, but its okay and it's getting better slowly. You smile and lift Albus up before carrying him to his room and lying him down on the bed. It is a start, and somehow that's all you wanted.

Years later your standing in a field, Albus smiling at you and you smile straight back. Your getting married to him and you can't think of anyone better. You think back to that night in the middle of winter, and to now, you were together, ruling a better world, where gay marriage is perfectly acceptable, and wizards don't have to hide. You smile as he takes your hand, you wouldn't change this for the world.


End file.
